1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing an automatic exposure control circuit from providing an incorrect exposure for a camera having an electromagnetic release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known camera, when a scene brightness exceeds the camera's available control range, warning of it is made by, for example, a lamp that is lit before the shutter is released, or by locking the shutter release button so that the shutter may not be released.
Another known camera, which has an electromagnetic release mechanism, incorporates an advantage in that functions for remote control photography and/or self-timer photography can be easily provided by electrical means.